1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an image data recording method and a frame image regenerating method, and more particularly to an image data recording method and a frame image regenerating method which display film images on a monitor within a short period of time by using data in an IC memory loaded in a film cartridge.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, an Advanced Photo System (APS) film has been proposed as a new photographic film. A magnetic layer is coated on the surface of the APS film, and photographic information, printing information, etc. are magnetically recorded on the film. The APS film is stored in a film cartridge in the state wherein the film is completely shielded. After the photography, the developed film, which is stored in the film cartridge, is returned from a laboratory.
There is a conventional APS film cartridge loaded with an IC memory. The IC memory is capable of containing a lot of information which cannot be magnetically recorded on the film. Moreover, it is possible to immediately read the information recorded in the IC memory without removing the film from the film cartridge.
On the other hand, a film player is known which images a developed film by an image sensor such as a CCD and converts a film image into an image signal, which is output to a TV monitor that displays the film image. There is also proposed a film player, which records and regenerates with respect to the APS film, and a film player which writes and reads the data with respect to the IC memory loaded in the APS film cartridge.
If the film player displays the images on the APS film on a TV monitor, it is necessary to remove the film from the APS film cartridge and feed the film in order to image each frame image. For this reason, tension and friction are applied to the film, and, thus, regenerating frame images repeatedly would deteriorate the film.
If the film player displays the images on the APS film on the TV monitor, the image data of all frames is acquired in pre-scanning to obtain information such as the brightness and white balance of each frame. In accordance with the information, main scanning is performed for each frame and the image data acquired by the main scanning is processed appropriately and displayed on the TV monitor. Accordingly, the film must be fed reciprocally a plurality of times during one regeneration. This is a heavy stress on the film, and it takes a long time to regenerate the images.
To solve the above-mentioned problem, a film cartridge with IC memory has been proposed in which the image data of each frame is recorded in the IC memory and in which, when the film player regenerates the film image, the image data of each frame is read from the IC memory and is displayed on the TV monitor without removing the film from the film cartridge. This reduces stress on the film and shortens the regeneration time of the film image.
The IC memory is mounted in the film cartridge within a limited space, and thus, there is a limitation on the capacity of the memory. At present, it is difficult to record, in the IC memory, the image data of all frames with the quantity that can be processed by the film player. It is necessary to reduce and compress the image data in order to decrease the quantity of the image data that is recorded in the IC memory.
The present invention has been developed to address the above-described circumstances. An object of the invention is the provision of an image data recording method which records image data of one or more desired frames in accordance with the residual capacity of the IC memory loaded in the film cartridge. A second object of the invention is the provision of a frame image regenerating method records, in the IC memory, the data used to process the image during the regeneration, in order to eliminate the necessity for scanning the film when the film image is regenerated. The invention thereby prevents the deterioration of the film and displays the desired frame images on a monitor within a short period of time.
To achieve the above-mentioned object of image data recording method, the present invention is directed to a method for recording, in a storage medium attached to a film cartridge, image data of at least one desired frame on a developed photographic film stored in the film cartridge. The image recording method comprises the steps of: determining a residual memory capacity of the storage medium; changing a quantity of image data of the desired frame to be recorded in the storage medium or erasing data recorded in the storage medium in accordance with the residual memory capacity of the storage medium; and allowing the image data of the desired frame to be recorded within the residual memory capacity of the storage medium.
The image data recording method further comprises the steps of: calculating the number of frames which are permitted to be recorded in the storage medium in accordance with the residual memory capacity of the storage medium and the quantity of image data for one frame to be recorded; and displaying the calculated number of frames.
The image data recording method further comprises the step of arbitrarily changing the quantity of image data in each frame so that the quantity of the image data can be recorded in the storage medium.
The image data recording method further comprises the step of reducing and/or compressing the image data to thereby change the quantity of the image data.
According to the present invention, the image data of each frame is recorded in the storage medium loaded in the film cartridge, and thus, the image of each frame is regenerated without extracting the film from the film cartridge. This prevents the deterioration of the film and reduces the regeneration time of the frame image. The quantity of the image data of each frame is changed in accordance with the residual memory capacity of the storage medium, and it is therefore possible to arbitrarily set the number and quality of frame images recorded in the storage medium.
To achieve the above-mentioned object of a frame image regenerating method, the present invention is directed to a method comprising the steps of: using a film cartridge with a storage medium mounted therein, the storage medium containing setup data comprising an exposure time T0 of an electronic shutter for imaging a negative base on a developed photographic film stored in the film cartridge at a predetermined brightness, an exposure time Ti of the electronic shutter for regenerating each frame image on the photographic film at a proper brightness, where i is a frame number, and color correction data for regenerating each frame image on the photographic film in a proper color; reading the setup data recorded in the storage medium, finding an exposure time Txe2x80x20 of the electronic shutter for imaging the negative base on the film at a predetermined brightness, and calculating an exposure time Txe2x80x2i for regenerating each frame image at a proper brightness in accordance with the following equation:
Txe2x80x2i=Txe2x80x20/T0xc3x97Ti,
whereby regenerating each frame image on the photographic film in accordance with the calculated exposure time Txe2x80x2i of the electronic shutter and the color correction data of the setup data.
In the frame image regenerating method, the color correction data comprises reference maximum values Rmax, Gmax and Bmax and reference minimum values Rmin, Gmin and Bmin of gradations in R, G and B colors.
The frame image regenerating method further comprises the steps of: recording, in the storage medium, convergent values R0, G0 and B0 of gradations in R, G and B colors in the case in which the negative base on the photographic film is imaged in the exposure time T0 of the electronic shutter; determining convergent values Rxe2x80x20, Gxe2x80x20, Bxe2x80x20 of gradations in R, G and B colors in the case in which the negative base on the photographic film is imaged in the exposure time Txe2x80x20 of the electronic shutter during the regeneration of frame images on the photographic film; and calibrating the reference maximum values Rxe2x80x2max, Gxe2x80x2max and Bxe2x80x2max and the reference minimum values Rxe2x80x2min, Gxe2x80x2min and Bxe2x80x2min of gradations in R, G and B colors during the regeneration of each frame in accordance with the following equations:
Rxe2x80x2max=Rxe2x80x20/R0xc3x97Rmax;
Gxe2x80x2max=Gxe2x80x20/G0xc3x97Gmax; and
Bxe2x80x2max=Bxe2x80x20/B0xc3x97Bmax.
According to the present inventions, the setup data required for regenerating the frame images is recorded in the storage medium loaded in the film cartridge, and the setup data is referred to during the regeneration of the frame images. It is therefore possible to immediately perform the main scanning for each frame without pre-scanning the film. This prevents the deterioration of the film and reduces the regeneration time of the frame images. Moreover, the setup data is calibrated in accordance with the information acquired by imaging the negative base. Consequently, it is possible to properly regenerate the image in each frame according to the setup data recorded in the storage medium even if there is a change in the apparatus as time passes or even if the different apparatuses record the setup data and regenerate the image in the storage medium.